


dream/melt

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Shippuden timeline, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: When Naruto sleeps, he dreams of Sasuke.Grief, shippuden era.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	dream/melt

  
  


Naruto wants to be the snow

that melts on Sasuke's tongue, The snow

that slips 

down the curve of his nose

  
  


*

In his mind, he dreams of Sasuke; beautiful and alive, eyes closed, head tilted back, eyelashes sparkling with the melt of winter. Sasuke is delicately beautiful, like the features of his face were put together with all the softness and affection the world had to give, with hands as careful and tender as rain.

_ Then Sasuke looks at him, the invisible voyeur of this dream, _ dark hair brushing the sides of his face, eyes black and endless. 

Naruto opens his eyes.

*

His body is heavy. He wakes up in so much sweat that at first he thinks he must have pissed himself. But he pats his body to find that only his back is damp. 

The wetness feels cold. 

The dream comes back to him. 

But it's fuzzy. And the longer he tries to remember, the more the anxiety fizzes in his chest. His head. His hands. 

Still, he tries to remember Sasuke, how he looks like, the delicate curve of his eyelids, the light brown of his lips. And then the loneliness sets in, dripping like heavy rain. The grief is so intense it feels like Sasuke has died. 

Sometimes Naruto wishes Sasuke actually killed him. Punctured more than his lungs. Pulled out his heart and crushed it between his fingers. The way it feels now, without him.

He shifts onto his side, lays a cheek against his hands. The tears seep through the spaces in between his fingers. His breath hitches. Hitches again. His throat is still tender from how much he's screamed and cried before he fell asleep. His hands feel empty.

He doesn't know how much longer he can do this.

*

He would follow Sasuke beyond the blue flame, wherever he goes Naruto will follow.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ uchimakiluv 
> 
> tumblr @ sasukesdumpling   
> comments are precious to me❤


End file.
